One Day
by Andromeda-riddle
Summary: Es el principio de un dia en la vida de Harry Potter despues de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort


Hi, bueno, pues espero que este fic sea de su agrado… no me quedo muy bien pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede .

Antes de comenzar aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de H.P me pertenece y que no gano absolutamente nada haciendo este fic más que diversión.

**Un día**

Se despertó sintiendo que no había dormido más que un par de horas, lo cual era cierto en parte, las pesadillas no le habían dejado descansar a gusto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio un gran suspiro. Observo que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación había despertado aun.

_De nuevo la soledad,_

Mejor por el, desde que había vencido a Voldemort todos sus "amigos" le habían dado la vuelta; murmuraban a sus espaldas que el ascendería como el próximo Lord. Que poco lo conocían.

_El sentimiento de no pertenecer a este lugar,_

Se calzo con sus pantuflas y camino hacia el baño. Desde que había matado a Voldemort se levantaba más temprano para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño hecho una mirada a la cama en la cual un pelirrojo dormía a pierna suelta. Respiro profundamente conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo y prefiriendo descargar su ira con la puerta, la cual fue azotada con fuerza despertando brevemente a algunos ocupantes de la habitación.

_Luchando contra mi lado humano,_

Se recargo contra el lavabo mirando hacia este, intentando controlar la magia que en su interior se desataba; de controlar sus emociones. Le dolía ver que lo que el había considerado su "familia" se le daba la espalda.

_Contra el sufrimiento y la tristeza,_

Sabia que lo merecía; después de todo por su culpa haban muerto dos de los Wesley y un sinfín de personas mas, como Sirius, Sus padres, Remus… la lista seguía bastante larga; interminable en su opinión; pero ninguna era tan dolorosa como la de ella…

_La culpa que me carcome por dentro,_

_El odio inherente a todos estos sentimientos,_

Desprendió sus manso de los costados del lavabo, prácticamente podía ver la sangre escurriendo de estas. Lo que mas odiaba de todo aquello era recordar el éxtasis que le había embargado al arrebatar a vida de Bellatrix y otros tantos mortifagos; la sublime sensación al ver a Voldemort vencido. El miedo en su mirada.

_Y el impulso que no puedo contener más;_

_Me estoy convirtiendo en lo que mas he odiado,_

_Lo se,_

Desvió la vista de sus manos para posarla en el espejo que se encontraba frente a el; la sonrisa que se pretendía triste se vuelve sádica, cargada de maldad. Su barbilla alzada con arrogancia; su porte imponente.

_Desde hace tiempo que le percibo oculto,_

_Tras mis maneras,_

_Mi sonrisa,_

_Mis acciones…_

Su puño se estrella con furia contra el espejo, varios pedazos y astillas saltan esparciéndose por el suelo. Retrocede dos pasos y queda apoyado contra la pared. Encajo sus manos en su azabache cabellera.

_Cada mañana rompo el espejo,_

_Odiando el reflejo que me devuelve,_

En un pedazo del espejo que acaba de romper alcanza a ver como sus ojos, antes esmeraldas se convierten en rubís. Con un movimiento de la mano logra que este estalle, convirtiéndolo en pequeñas partículas apenas perceptibles por el ojo humano.

_Sus ojos ahora me pertenecen_

_La misma mirada,_

Desde hace tiempo que no soportaba mirarse en el espejo; los recuerdos de aquella noche: los cuerpos, la sangre, los ojos de conocidos mirándome inertes; su voz, el llanto, los gritos… el miedo… su rubia cabellera, el destello de sus ojos antes de que el rayo mortal la apartara de su lado. Todo regresaba con la misma fuerza, matando su alma.

_Y me derrumbo llorando en silencio,_

_En este único momento_

_Que me pertenece a mí y no a los demás_

Abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho intentando darse seguridad, el no había pedido nada de eso, no entendía porque tenia que haber sido el y no cualquier otro. El solo quería ser alguien normal, que pudiera salir a la calle sin sentirse señalado, que pudiera bromear… que mereciese ser amado.

_Por unos segundos me permito pensar en escapar,_

_Dejar todo atrás,_

_El dolor, el miedo;_

Algunas veces el mismo no lograba entenderse, odiaba a todo el mundo, se odiaba a si… e intentaba odiarle a ella por haberle abandonado, por no haber cumplido su promesa de estar siempre junto a el.

_Otras tantas veces me preguntó porque hago esto,_

_¿Qué gano yo?_

Se abrazo a si mismo con mas fuerza, no lo soportaba, la soledad siempre había sido una constante en su vida, pero nunca tan dolorosa, jamás pensó que la gente que el amaba le utilizaría tan ruin mente, jamás habría podido adivinar aquello detrás de unas gafas de media luna y una sonrisa que a él le pareció sincera.

_Y cierro mis puños con fuerza al saberme no más que una marioneta,_

_Y siento como todos mis sentimientos se descontrolan,_

Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría un día en que no podría controlarlo; le sentía acechando desde siempre, oculto tras las cadenas que su propia mente había forjado, intentando escapar, aprovechando sus momentos de debilidad para dejarse entre ver

_Veo en los pedazos de vidrio la misma sonrisa siniestra,_

_La misma mirada cargada de maldad que tanto odio,_

Sintió como la magia buscaba desesperadamente salir fuera de el; algunos artefactos comenzaron a vibrar peligrosamente. Su respiración se volvió agitada; clamaba venganza. Se concentro en recordar sus hermosos ojos azules, su rubia cabellera. Esa sonrisa tan sincera que sentía dedicada especialmente para el.

_Y decido esperar un poco más,_

_Guardo nuevamente todo aquello bajo la apariencia perfecta._

Dejen RR!


End file.
